


Doctor Strange: love interests and sexual life analysis (comic subtext and psychology)

by startrekfan



Series: Doctor Strange Metas [28]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Analysis, Backstory, Character Analysis, Meta, Psychology, Relationship Problems, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan





	Doctor Strange: love interests and sexual life analysis (comic subtext and psychology)

Since his childhood he was oppressed when it came to his religion (not regilous like his parents most likely were), sexual orientation and magic powers. He had a lot of girlfriends during his youth, very probably to “prove himself” or to “convert himself” since his parents very likely convinced him that being bisexual wasn’t normal or socially acceptable (80′s), what was a violence against him and that (in my opinion) had a strong effect over his sexual life.  
Once he became an adult, he got mature enough to know what he was and what he wanted and society had gotten less aggressive towards bisexuals. So, that’s when his orgies started.  
He apparently has a greater preference for women and seem to be more selective towards men.  
What we notice though, is that Stephen seems to search for sex not for sex itself, but to feel loved and get affection instead, what breaks him, since he tends to get attached while the others that had sex with him don’t.

Below there are some of the characters Stephen got sexually or romantically involved with in the comics in an “obvious” way. (Meaning, not subtext, explicit). 

  * Willie Nelson
  * Gina Atwater
  * Doctor Christine Palmer
  * Alice Blue Gown
  * Dead Girl (yeah, she’s a zombie).
  * Kimberly
  * Molly
  * Marjorie Brink
  * Madeleine de St. Germaine
  * Amanda Payne
  * Martha
  * Victoria Bentley
  * Night Nurse (Linda Carter)
  * Morgana Blessing
  * Clea
  * Nightmare (abuse)
  * Enchantress (abuse)
  * Goddess Maya (abuse/mind controlled)
  * Random monsters (?) (abuse)



Some “evidence pics”.

 

  


 

Since Stephen in his “induced temptation nightmare” dreamed with Wanda Maximoff, we can also conclude he has a considerable attraction for her, despite they just being friends in the comics so far. He even was his “master” in some occasions in which he taught her to control her powers in a more efficient way.

 

 

Now, talking about SUBTEXT characters. It’s very likely there is something between Stephen and Wong (when Stephen is not married). I believe that because of the HUGE subtext. They little jokes, the way they talk, the way one treats each other. Yes, they are great friends and COULD be just friends, but the thing is, there are so MANY references in the comics, you would have to read them to get what I’m saying.  
Stephen also could easily get involved with other male characters, such as Tony Stark, Thor and Bruce Banner, due to what his taste for guys seem to be like (comic subtext, again), but so far, I still didn’t read anything that shows in an explicit way Stephen and Wong or any other character (I didn’t read every Doctor Strange comic or every comic he is in.)

Concluding, despite his sex drive, he convinced himself many times he had to NOT HAVE SEX AT ALL AND NOT FALL IN LOVE FOR ANYONE BECAUSE HE HAS TO BE A SORCERER SUPREME AND NEEDS TO FOCUS ONLY IN THE MYSTICAL ARTS AT ANY COST, but that didn’t work for long. He feels lonely, sad and empty, what makes him search/be more sensible when it comes to love. He normally goes for sex (because it’s easier than a strong romantic well built relationship) in order to get affection and feel loved, but he ends up hurt most of the times because he gets attached to the people he gets involved with, when most of them don’t. Yeah, it’s a very BAD IDEA to search for romance/true love when you search people only to have sex/a good time because the people you searched very probably WON’T BE INTEREST IN LOVE, that’s why he gets hurt.

Clea was his true love of all time and even if in the comics they aren’t together anymore (grrrrrr), they still love and respect each other so much. (And she still rescues him.).

There are many good theories about how Stephen’s preference for women is a result of him being hurt/used/abused by his ex boyfriend(s) when he was young and inexperienced or because his father’s figure sorta repels him, what makes him be VERY selective about men.

  
In the end, the easiest way to his heart is to…make him feel loved, affection, attention and patience.  
Oh let's not forget him hitting on Wong. (Doctor Strange - Mystic Apprentice 001 (2016)  


 

  


[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/55edff77a49554b6611f5d4bf6629389/tumblr_pa4nlipZX41vk745jo1_540.png)


End file.
